1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stepping motor controlling device, method, and storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are plural sheet feeding devices used with an image forming device, that have stepping motors, circuits that drive the stepping motors, and circuits that are connected to the driving circuits and control the rotation of the stepping motors. A technique has been proposed in which the control circuits within the sheet feeding devices receive synchronization signals from the image forming device that is connected to the sheet feeding devices, and synchronize the stepping motors within the sheet feeding devices with the synchronization signals, and drive the respective stepping motors at different phases.
The stepping motor may be called a step motor, a pulse motor, a stepper motor, or the like, but throughout here, it will be referred to as a stepping motor.